Don't want to miss a thing
by inkjacque
Summary: We all need love and here's hoping to everyone out gets a little love in their life. Matsumoto stumbles upon Hitsugaya and Karin little night of fun. One-shot


Matsumoto sighed deeply to herself as she smiled under the moon's radiance. Upon the rooftop one of the Tenth Division's tall house, Matsumoto had her sword laid beside her whilst she enjoyed the night's serene bliss. Her pure crystal icy blue eyes gazed out at the starry night sky with deep wish and hope. Her legs were propped up and her arms were folded against her proudly blossoms. As she exhaled, a sudden faint squeal is heard. Matsumoto looked down around the grounds. Who could be still up beside her in the middle of the night?

A gentle breeze tossed up Matsumoto's hair as she swept the bottom of her view. There was no one. Matsumoto shrugged.

_I should be heading back soon. _Matsumoto thought as she returned her sights to the dazzling sky. It had been a long day for her. She actually had sat herself down at her desk for a good three hours and completed her reports. Hitsugaya had only entered the office for a while to check on her and left as quickly as he came. It was a real head scratcher to Matsumoto. He looked normal, cold like and apathetic looking but something was different. Behind that icy frosted glass of his mask, he had that glitter of anticipation in his eyes. Anyone would have missed it except for her. Not Matsumoto. She could read her Captain like a book and got almost all of it close to ninety percent right.

Another squeal knocked Matsumoto out of her thoughts of the day's afternoon. Matsumoto looked down at the ground again and narrowed her eyes. Was someone in danger? Her hand reached for Haineko as she leaned forward.

She waited, still as ever.

Suddenly, a figure jumped down from a tree. Another figure dropped down and had the first stranger pulled close. Matsumoto immediately got up and was about to leap from the roof when her sharp hearing caught hold of the stranger's first words.

"I love this aggressive side of you, Toushirou," came a familiar purring voice of Karin. Matsumoto stood still and her eyes widened. She focused her eyes upon the two figures under the tree. There was her Taicho and Karin. His hands were around Karin's waist and Karin was smacked tight against his body. His face was leaning down to Karin and her hand was holding onto her uniform. She looked roughed up. Her hair was messy and her uniform revealed her shoulders. On Hitsugaya's face, he had a huge grin and his eyes were locked hard on Karin. His hair was slightly out of order as well. Hitsugaya raised his index finger to Karin's lips and Karin giggled as he pulled her under the tree's shadow.

It took Matsumoto only two to three seconds to register the whole thing before she immediately masked up her reiatsu completely. She sat back down on the roof and placed her sword down. For a moment there, she was about to go down and 'save' someone. Who knew she was almost about to ruin a perfect evening for two lovers?

_So that's what he was looking so forward to…_ Matsumoto shook her head and giggled to herself.

Instead of getting up to leave, Matsumoto decided to stick around. She had never seen her Taicho looked so happy before. There he was, under the tree's shadow with Karin in his arms. Her back was to his chest and he had his face nuzzled in the crook of Karin's neck. His lips parted and he moved up to Karin's ear and tugged at her ear lobe. His hands reached up across her chest and caressed Karin's bare shoulders. Karin had her eyes closed as Hitsugaya teased her.

Matsumoto smiled warmly down at the couple. There they are, so in love and so happy and they had no idea the envious but ever so happy eyes of Matsumoto were watching them.

_I'm so happy for them._ Matsumoto thought as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears. _He deserves some love in his life. _

Hitsugaya moved his lips down to Karin's neck and licked lightly and gently over a small area. Hitsugaya felt Karin stiffen slightly at his tease. She moaned in pleasure, as he pulled down her right side uniform to reveal more of her skin. He rubbed the tip of his nose on the area he licked. And without warning, he took a bite.

"AH"-

Hitsugaya swiftly covered Karin's mouth tightly as Karin struggled in Hitsugaya's hold. Hitsugaya brought his lips to Karin's ear and grinned.

"Now you're going to have to try and hide it," Hitsugaya whispered playfully into her ear. He moved back down and started to gnaw onto the area he bit on. He wanted to make the area stood out more so he could admire it and know it was his signature he had left behind. Karin felt her skin tingle at his words. She loved it whenever he was slightly rough with her. It had that sexy side that never failed to turn her on high. As for the bite mark it was going to be difficult to conceal but she would have loved to leave it in the open. However, being an officer and he being her Captain that option would have to be closed. How she was going to hide it? She would think about it later.

Matsumoto watched her Captain and Karin with proud eyes. Karin truly had made a difference in him. He was happier and most importantly, in love. Matsumoto saw him smile more than before, although still few. Karin had also taken some of his time, which allowed Matsumoto to sneak off for a bit of sake break and return safely without Hitsugaya's knowledge. He finally had a life.

_I wish I had what they have right now._ Matsumoto wished. She wanted what Hitsugaya and Karin shared. She wanted the thrill, the excitement, that cloud-nine feeling, the love that existed in between.

Once, she walked past the office and the door was partially closed. For a split second through the gap of the doors, she caught Karin sitting on her Taicho's lap and pulling his cheeks playfully. She was giggling to herself whereas her Taicho was scowling lightly at her.

Another occasion, she saw them arguing in the office. The door that time was fully closed but she could hear Karin and him squabbling. Over what they were arguing of, Matsumoto could not make of it. The rest of the day, Karin disappeared and Hitsugaya looked sad. When she asked about it, all he answered Matsumoto was Karin wanted his side of the bed because it was closer to the balcony. He wanted the wind and she wanted it too.

It came as a no surprise to Matsumoto. Karin would sometimes sleep over at Hitsugaya's quarters. Ichigo had no clue of it. Matsumoto promised to keep they're night visits a secret so long the two of them promised her they would not lose each other's sacred 'item'. As to the argument, when Matsumoto inquired on who won, Hitsugaya frowned and mumbled, "That Kurosaki bitch that I love so much."

Matsumoto chuckled at that memory. They were both so adorable in their own ways. In fact, it was a hilarious memory. The way he answered her with that face, so full of love, frustration and happiness all mixed up into just one expression, Matsumoto knew how much her Taicho loved Karin.

Hitsugaya snapped up to the sky. Karin opened her eyes and noticed he had suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as he stiffened.

"Toushirou?" Karin asked against as she turned and placed her hand so his chest that was partially exposed. Hitsugaya eased up and smiled back down at Karin. Karin looked at him and returned a smile. She rested her head onto his chest and sighed deeply.

"How about we take this back at my place?" Hitsugaya said softly.

"We could have a good wine and a nice warm bubble bath." He offered with plenty of suggestions in his eyes. Karin lifted her head from his chest and smirked as she gazed into Hitsugaya's twinkling eyes.

"Sounds good. But then you'll have to go back to my place first. I don't have anything to wear." Karin said as Hitsugaya pulled her tighter against him.

"I'll take care of that." Hitsugaya answered her.

"Mm…alright. Catch me!" Karin quickly pushed herself off Hitsugaya. She pulled her uniform together and was about to Shunpo off when she felt her feet lifted off the ground.

"No game. I'm taking you by force," Hitsugaya said huskily into Karin's ear. Karin laughed into Hitsugaya's neck as he carried her bridal style.

"Don't go easy on me," Karin purred seductively as she drew circles lightly on Hitsugaya's neck with her finger.

One moment, Hitsugaya swept Karin off her feet into his arms and the next moment, he was gone. Matsumoto grabbed Haineko and stood up. She adjusted her sword behind her and folded her arms across her chest. She lifted her head to the sky and allowed the stars to pour their shimmers upon her. She didn't want to miss a thing and she hardly did. Her Taicho was her apart of her life and she was glad to be a part of his.

As the wind caressed Matsumoto's body, she brought her fingertips to her lips and closed her eyes. With a wishful heart, she kissed her fingertips and blew the invisible kiss gently to the sky. The wind blew once more. As if it carried the kiss high on its breeze to the shimmery blanket of night, Matsumoto smiled before she herself, disappeared.

_Here's hoping my turn would come…soon. _

_

* * *

_

**Okay I need to get my ass to bed...I'm so sleepy...if you should find any mistakes here such as grammatical errors or spelling mistakes...I'll fix it in the morning. **

**O.o whoo I need to sleep!**  
**GOODNIGHT! *Drops onto bed***

**Oh and enjoy! :}  
**


End file.
